clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Contest
:For the mini-game on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, see Dance Challenge. The Dance Contest is a Club Penguin mini-game located in the Night Club where you can dance using the arrow keys on your keyboard, that is very similar to the video game Dance Dance Revolution. As the arrows go up into the shadowed arrows at the top, you have to press the key that it shows by the time it reaches the top bar. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there is a similar mini-game called Dance Challenge. If you take your purple puffle to the Night Club and enter the Dance Contest game, your purple puffle will join you. If you do solo, you'll dance side-by-side with your puffle. Of course, you both have different dance moves! Modes Although Dance Contest is a multi-play game (for members only, players have an option to play solo. You can play different modes of game play, and these modes are: *New Game - Earn coins by yourself, with no other penguins to compete with. *Multiplayer - Compete against other penguins (Members only). Difficulties *Easy *Medium *Hard *Expert (Shown on multiplayer mode, hidden when playing on solo mode) Expert Level The Expert Level is only available when you click on Cadence while choosing your game level. She will ask you if you really want to try the Expert Level, and you need to say yes. When playing in multiplayer mode, it is available in the difficulty menu. Tracks *The Generic Way (From Music Jam 2008) *Penguin Band Boogie (From Dance-A-Thon) *Patrick's Jig (members-only) (From St Patrick's Day Party 2009) *Go West (members-only) (From Music Jam 2008) *Let's Bounce (members-only) (From Puffle Party 2009) (Remixed) *Epic Win! (From Penguin Games and Dance-A-Thon and Music Jam 2009) Trivia *In multiplayer mode, this game allows the most players playing together at once. *It came out during the Member Party on 15th of January 2009. *After the party, non-members could play the game. *Non-members could play multiplayer the first days the game was available to them. *You can take the purple puffle to the game with you. It will dance and earn you extra points. *The brown penguin in the background might be Dancing Penguin. *There was a glitch if you go into the Night Club, and click on Dance Contest. Then, before actually walking to it, but, when you are about to walk into it, click your home (Igloo). Then, if you play and earn coins, at the end, nothing happens when you click close, but, everytime you press close, it adds the amount of coins you got in the game over and over. (Example: You get 20 coins, click close, you get 20 more, you click it again, you get another 20, and so on). This glitch does not work anymore and you cannot exit out. Also, if you try to do another contest, it will stop working, and you cannot do anything. This cheat would work in Bean Counters, too. *It is possible to get over 30000 points, and in expert with a great coordination, you can even get more than 45000. *New Members-only tracks were added on April 24, 2009. The three new songs are: **Patrick's Jig **Go West **Let's Bounce! *The members-only tracks are remixed versions of the Best of the West, St. Patrick's Day 2009 and Puffle Party 2009 music. *A pop up with Cadence appears when you get a 25, 50, 100 combo, and then appears when you get a 200, 300 or 400 combo.. *Cadence looks frustrated when you lose after a 50 combo. Due to the position she is in, it looks as if her belly is very inflated in that picture. *It got updated in late November 2009, but the update failed and returned back to normal in early December 2009. *Level Hard has more dance steps then expert, but its slower than expert, and also you get more coins when dancing on expert. *The hardest song is Let's Bounce, having more than 450 dance steps on hard, and being a very difficult song on expert. (Although, on expert is faster and you get more coins) *Multiplayer is not often played anymore. *Single player is more popular than multiplayer. Music *The Generic Way *Penguin Band Boogie *Epic Win! *Let's Bounce! *Go West (Note: this is the unremixed version of Go West.) *Patrick's Jig See also *Cadence *Dance Challenge *Night Club *DJ3K Category:Games Category:New Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin Category:Multiplayer Games